


“the words are hushed, let’s not get busted; just lay entwined here, undiscovered”

by queenhomeslice



Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Daddy Kink, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gladdy Daddy, Morning Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Tent Sex, Wet Dream, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: When Gladio moans your name in his sleep and starts to unconsciously rub his hands along your skin, you figure out that maybe he wants to be more than friends.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	“the words are hushed, let’s not get busted; just lay entwined here, undiscovered”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.   
> ____  
> title is from Dashboard Confessional's "Hands Down"

You’re not sure what wakes you up first—the cacophony of frogs and insects outside of the tent: nature’s choir, screaming their mating calls into the wild blue yonder; or the craggy ground of the haven—though it’s safe, it’s far from a pillow-top mattress with 500 thread-count sheets; or is it the sweltering heat, amplified by the gross, thin vinyl of the sleeping bags surrounding you, sweat-slicked skin warming up from a long, cool sleep out under the stars, adjusting from radical changes in temperature? 

Whatever it is, you’re awake _now_ , and begrudgingly aware of all the above factors at once. What had started out as a short journey to and from Altissia had turned into a complete disaster, with Imperial forces behind you, hordes of daemons flanking you, and what felt like the lights of an oncoming train dead ahead. But there are little things that make this all worth it, that help the five of you sort through the grief and collective trauma—Noctis peacefully fishing, visiting the chocobo ranch, quiet nights at camp with Iggy’s foraged, homemade meals, the sheer _togetherness_ of moving as a unit, of fighting as a team. 

And...and this. Quiet, sleepy mornings, when Noctis doesn’t have a price on his head, when no one’s in danger, when the world isn’t awake and awful yet. You slowly blink your eyes open, feeling them heavy with crusty sleep. Ignis isn’t even awake, tufts of sandy brown hair sticking up from within his sleeping bag. You can’t be bothered to lean up and search for Noctis or Prompto, either, but you know that they’re probably asleep, too. 

Gladio is _definitely_ still asleep—you have a tendency to get cold on most nights, so he’s taken to cuddling you when it’s time for bed—big, beefy frame curled around you protectively, long tattooed arm slung over your waist—a welcome weight, if a little heartbreaking: your crush on Noct’s royal shield is eons old (okay, maybe only a few years old, but it _feels_ like eons). It always seems like you and Gladio dance around each other, twin suns in each other’s gravitational pull, but never getting close enough to collide and explode. 

Maybe it’s the fact that he’s nobility, and you—like Prompto—are a commoner; maybe it’s the fact that you’ve watched him flirt with every woman at every gas station, hotel, or public place you’ve been to on your journey so far; maybe it’s the fact that you’re bigger than most people in Noct’s inner circles, old insecurities coming to light around bombshells like Cindy. Whatever the case, you’ve resigned yourself to quietly pine, to be friendly with Gladio as much as you can, to try to make yourself an invaluable part of Noct’s team, to hold your own and gain respect. You only hope that Gladio thinks kindly of you, that you’re a positive thought in that gorgeous brain of his. 

As you try to settle back down, determined to get more sleep in before the day starts, Gladio’s hand starts to wander along your body. You’re under a shared double sleeping bag with him, to help retain heat during the night—he's like a second skin, tanned muscle pressed right up against your big, soft form. Your pajama shirt has ridden up a little, and Gladio’s big hands catch along the small patches of exposed flesh. You inhale sharply, staying perfectly still, not wanting to wake him and draw attention, lest he stop his ministrations. HIs big, warm hands pull charged currents of want along your skin; he squeezes your soft fat and lets out a breathy exhale, groaning quietly. You bite your lip. Obviously he’s having a pleasant dream, and it would be a shame to interrupt him. It's a little pathetic, having to have fantasies fulfilled by Gladio in his sleep when he doesn’t know any better—but before you can feel guilty for letting his hands unconsciously roam free, he moves his hips a little, pushes them forward against your ass, and-- 

_Shit_. You’d always guessed Gladio to be of size (not that you’d thought extensively about his dick, or anything, that would be stupid, right?...), but damn, what’s pressed against you from behind is bigger than anything you could’ve imagined. There’s a half a second where you consider just getting up and going outside for some exercise, to get your mind off of Gladio, but that thought is quickly pummeled by the rest of your brain cells that are only thinking about one thing. With your heart hammering violently inside of your chest, you shift your lower half, arching back into Gladio with purpose, pushing your butt against his morning wood. 

“_____________,” Gladio moans in his sleep, so quietly that you might’ve missed it had his lips not been so close to your ear. 

You’re tucked under his chin, his big arm slung over your waist, fingers rubbing soft skin that’s pocked with stretch marks and cellulite, hips and groin flush against your backside. It’s a little ridiculous, actually, how much like lovers you and Gladio act without saying anything about it, and without getting physical. You’d just always assumed he didn’t want you that way, that you were both friends, that he was only sleeping with you at night to keep you warm—as _friends_ —but if Gladio’s moaning your name in his sleep, that’s a different story. Maybe he does like you, after all. Maybe... 

You carefully slide your pajama shirt up and gently guide his hand up to your naked breast, exhaling slowly as his long fingers begin to squeeze of their own volition. Your face feels like it's on fire, your entire body radiating heat from the inside out. He groans your name again and pushes his hard length into you, hand holding tight to your breast. You feel like you’re about to burst from the overwhelming sensations. You shift a little more to wedge your hand in between your thick, hot thighs, biting back moans as you start to finger yourself. 

“____________….?” 

You freeze—it's only been a few minutes, but you’re already close to release from just having Gladio’s hands on your skin and his cock pressed against your ass. You gulp hard. 

“Shit,” says Gladio, not realizing yet that he’s not the only one awake. He starts to move his hand out from under your shirt in hurried panic, but you stop him, withdrawing your own hand from within your pajama shorts and placing it on his wrist. 

“Don’t stop,” you mutter, pleading. 

“Was I...did I...?” Gladio’s voice is groggy with sleep, husky and whispered. 

You shake your head. “It was...I moved your hand. You didn’t do anything wrong, Gladio, I just...” You sigh. “You said my name in your sleep. I thought that...” 

“Oh,” says Gladio. He gingerly moves his hand back over your breast and squeezes. “You like that?” 

“Yes,” you breathe, no more than a whisper. “You can...if you want me, that is, I...” 

“Baby,” groans Gladio as he bends his head down to press his lips against your neck. “You don’t know how much I want you.” 

“Yeah?” you breathe again, damn near in tears from this revelation. You grind back against him, causing him to curse under his breath and bury his head in the crux of your neck and shoulder. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, hand roaming over your chest. He moves the hand that’s underneath you and wraps it around your tummy, holding you against him. He cants his hips forward, rutting against you in slow, agonizing thrusts. 

“Gladio,” you whisper, hoping to convey how much you want him. “Please...” 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he says quietly. “Daddy’s gonna give you what you want.” With quick, swift movements, he rids himself of his boxers, and then frees you of your own shorts and underwear. He lets go of your breast in favor of trailing hot fingertips down your ribs, reveling in the goosebumps that crop up in their wake. He squeezes your hips, and then urges your thighs apart, moving one leg over his own so that you’re splayed out and open for him. 

He dips his fingers inside of you, gentle and teasing at first, dancing along your folds, groaning softly as he feels how wet you are for him. 

“Gladio,” you breathe again. “Please, I need...” 

“Sssshhhh baby, don’t wanna wake the others. I’ve got you,” he whispers as he sucks and bites at your earlobe. He moves to take his cock in his hand strokes it a few times, bringing it to full hardness. He teases your entrance a little before gently sliding his first few inches into you. 

A punched-out moan emanates from low in your throat and you have to clench your jaw in order to stop it. 

“Wish we were alone,” says Gladio as he begins to move, rocking in and out of you, slowly opening you up to accommodate his girth. “Get you into a hotel room and fuck you against the wall. Let the whole damn place hear us.” Gladio slides his arm up until it’s over your chest so you can bend your head down and bite at his arm to keep quiet. 

You nod with muffled groaning against his skin, drool seeping from the corners of your mouth as Gladio fucks you with long, slow thrusts. 

“Wanted you for so long,” he mutters in the space between you. “Sleepin’ like this has been torture for me, getting to hug you like this every night, didn’t think you wanted me any other way...” 

You shake your head furiously, releasing his forearm and gasping for air. “Didn’t think you wanted _me_ ,” you cry quietly as you match Gladio’s rhythm with your hips. “Watching you flirt with every girl we come into contact with...I didn’t think you liked...” 

“What, liked fat girls?” Gladio purrs as he sucks on your neck, giving a particularly hard snap of his hips. “Only flirt to make you jealous, __________, fuck... I would be crazy not to like you. Not only is your body hot, your personality is pretty attractive, too...” Gladio inhales sharply, then buries his head against you again. “M’ close, baby, fuck. You feel so good, so open and wet for me...” 

“Is this what you were dreaming about?” you whisper as you reach down to finger your clit. Gods, he’s incredible—he's filling you up in every way possible, borderline painful but just on this side of pleasure. You rock back and forth, closing your eyes and focusing on contracting your walls around him to squeeze out his release. 

“Feels like fuckin’ velvet around my cock,” Gladio whispers. “This is better than my dreams, a thousand times better. Fuck, baby, I’m close, I’m gonna...” His thrusts become faster, more hurried and out of rhythm, the sleeping bag moving more conspicuously, but neither of you care at this point. Long, pent-up feelings are coming out; and _hell_ , you’d let him take you on the hood of the Regalia with the other guys watching if he wanted to. 

You increase your own ministrations on your clit, feeling yourself edge closer and closer to that precipice. “Come on, _Daddy_ ,” you moan, throwing his own nickname back at him. “Give it to me. I want it, Gladio, please please please...” 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Gladio groans as he bites your neck. His hips stutter and then you feel it, his white-hot release pumping inside of you. Your own orgasm hits you like a tidal wave, fingers rubbing down hard on your clit as you shudder and shake with your own release, grinding around Gladio’s cock that’s still inside of you. 

“Fuck,” you say, as Gladio gently pulls out a few minutes later. You turn over to face him. Gods, he’s never looked so beautiful—face flushed, eyes blown wide with lust, mouth slack, chest heaving with labored breathing. 

“Shit,” says Gladio. “That’s one of the hottest fucks I’ve ever had.” 

You snuggle closer to him and press a kiss to his chest. “Yeah? Glad I lived up to your standards.” 

“Baby,” says Gladio, placing his thumb and pointer finger under your chin and tilting your head up. “You’re my new standard. I, uh, realize we did this in reverse order, but...will you go out with me?” 

Sniffing back emotional tears, you nod. “Of course—yeah, I mean, hell yeah. I’m in love with you,” you blurt, words coming of their own volition. “I’ve had a crush on you for literally years.” 

Gladio leans down to capture your lips in a soft, open-mouthed kiss. Pulling away, his soft smile morphs into a more wolfish grin. “Is that so? Well I’ll have to make up for lost time, then.” 

Gladio snuggles you for the rest of the morning, not even moving when Ignis wakes up and crawls over the both of you to start preparing breakfast. Normally, he’d be up and dragging Noctis out for a run and some sword training, but...you convince him that missing one day of early exercise isn’t gonna hurt. Besides, sex totally counts as a workout, right? 


End file.
